The Administrative Core is comprised of two components, one based at DF/HCC and the other at UMB. At DF/HCC, the Administrative Core includes both scientific and administrative leadership. Scientific oversight is provided by Dr. Emmons, along with Dr. Holly Prigerson, (Associate Professor, DFCI;Associate Director of DF/HCC's lECD), and Dr. Sarah Weiler (Associate Director for Operations and Program Coordination, DF/HCC). Administrative oversight is provided by Ms. Karen Burns White (Associate Deputy Director of the lECD), Ms. Nancy Klockson (Dr. Emmons'Administrative Assistant), and Ms. Gail Dudley (DFCI Departmental Grant Management Specialist at DFCI, who supports Dr. Emmons'research portfolio). Ms. Burns White, serves co-Director of the Training core. She oversees student training and community outreach for the DF/HCC, among other leadership roles within the lECD. She will work closely with the U54 Community Health Educator (CHE), and together they will ensure that there is a robust portfolio of community outreach activities. The U54 Administrative team will work with the DF/HCC Community Engagement Committee and its community partners to conduct a needs assessment related to outreach, and to develop a plan for outreach activities. It is anticipated that there will be one health fair held per year, as has happened throughout the U56 funding period, as well as a wide range of outreach service activities. Future U54 outreach activities will be decided in collaborations with community partners, however, exemplars based on past efforts include a speaker series on cancer and cancer prevention during National Minority Cancer Awareness Week, a cancer education display at neighborhood library branches, informational sessions on cancer clinical trials at local community health centers, and training and support of peer leaders in local subsidized housing communities. The CHE will be an integral member in linking with the activities of the Massachusetts Cancer Control Plan. Ms. Burns White, together with the CHE, will design and implement outreach service activities, with a comprehensive needs assessment in Year 1, and where possible engage faculty and provide opportunities for trainees to participate.